The invention relates to flexible circuits or films of electrical conductors forming a strip serving to connect two printed circuit boards or other electrical components of a device.
The flexibility of the strip makes it possible, during handling, to move the boards which are connected thereto.
Each conductor end of the strip is electrically connected to a board track or a connector terminal, in general by soldering. In order to avoid these soldered connections, which are relatively fragile, from being inadvertently pulled off, the end zone of the strip of conductors is fixed, for example stuck (adhered), flat against the board. The soldered connections thus do not serve for mechanical attachment.
However, during handling, it is not impossible for the technician inadvertently to pull on the strip and to tear or detach it wholly or partially from the board. In such a case, the soldered connections lose the mechanical protection provided to them by the adhesion of the strip and they may be destroyed by being pulled off.
The faulty operation which will result from this may possibly be detected by the technician who will have to try to repair the tracks pulled off and to solder the conductors thereto again. More seriously, it may even be the case that some conductors are pulled off the tracks but remain in contact therewith by reason of the strip still being held in place by the other conductors. For this reason the fault in the operation will only appear later, in the event of vibrations, and will be very difficult to locate.
The present invention aims to facilitate the detection of such a situation.
To this end the invention relates to an electrical component provided with a flexible strip of connection conductors, characterised in that the strip comprises two conductors for testing continuity, which are connected by the component.
Thus if the strip of conductors is torn, the connection of the test conductors is broken and the tear is thus detected.
The component advantageously bears a track for connecting the test conductors of the strip.